<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Skies Above by runicmagitek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180371">And the Skies Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek'>runicmagitek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Haiku, Legend of Haiku entries, Nature, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:43:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three haikus for the Legend of Haiku zine, about the beauty in Hyrule's skies, from serene nightscapes to surreal atmospheres to horrific heavens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the Skies Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Majora's Mask</strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Local folk bustle</p>
  <p>Ignoring their baleful fate's</p>
  <p>Gazing, grinning guise</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Twilight Princess</strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Stark, fragmented skies</p>
  <p>Speckled with floating ashes</p>
  <p>Loom over lost souls</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Breath of the Wild</strong>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Mythical dragons</p>
  <p>Dance above, against midnight</p>
  <p>Like ribbons of light</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>